1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more specifically to a multi-chip package having encapsulation body to replace substrate core to be implemented in Package-On-Package (POP) devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ina conventional multi-chip package, a Die-On-Die device, DOD, is a package where a plurality of chips are integrated and stacked in one package to effectively utilize packaging space. A Package-On-Package device, POP, is a package structure that integrates and stacks a plurality of packages. Nowadays, a 32-chips multi-chip package with a final package thickness of 2 mm can be achieved by implementation of DOD along with POP technology. 16 chips are stacked on each other in a single packaging through DOD technology first and then two 16-chip packages are stacked on each other through POP Technology. However, 2 mm final package thickness can no longer meet the requirements of the existing customers. Moreover, the above-mentioned 32-chip multi-chip package may suffer from lower final yield that may lead to higher packaging cost.